


sunrise

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Ron and Hermione watch the sun rise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	sunrise

Hermione stepped outside of the tent, squinting against the early rays of light as the cool air washed over her face. Compared to the snowy hills they’d camped in just days ago, the air was mild here and it made staring into the pink and orange sunrise pleasant. 

Behind her, the tent flap rustled and she didn’t need to look to know it was Ron joining her. She hadn’t forgiven him yet, not entirely, but they’d managed to find a level of cordialness that made him no longer afraid to grin and chuckle around her. She’d missed his laugh. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Hermione asked, staring at where the dark sky turned into that bright brilliant shade just on the horizon.

It was so rare for a morning not to be overcast but when clouds didn’t threaten them, the countryside sunrises really were marvelous. 

“Yeah,” Ron agreed, a little breathless. “Beautiful.” 

Hermione spared him a glance only to find he wasn’t staring into the sunrise at all, but rather his expression intense and trained entirely on her. He made no move to disguise his gaze, his intention. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. Instead, she simply looked at him, her lips parted, eyes locked onto his. For a moment she didn’t remember to be cross, couldn’t find a reason at all not to marvel at those brilliantly blue, sleep-deprived eyes. Perhaps they could have stayed like that forever, staring at one another. 

The tent flap rustled again, breaking the spell and all that was unsaid in that moment was set aside for another time.


End file.
